1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable fitness equipment, such as weighted or non-weighted bars, martial arts fighting sticks, elastic tubing, Indian clubs, a simple broom stick or dowel, as well as weights that can be housed inside the handle, or dumbbells.
2. General Background and State of the Art
In the field of personal training, when there is a requirement for the fitness trainers to travel and provide services to their clients and the clients to not own or have access to certain pieces of equipment, the trainer has to bring the equipment along. In many cases, in order to address the needs of each individual client, more than one device or tool is required and carrying all the equipment at once can be cumbersome and inconvenient. What is needed, and what is not presently available, is a versatile, yet highly portable exercise device that will enable training in diverse disciplines.